Escape
by ThatDanceChick21
Summary: After his countless losses to the Powerpuff Girls, a group of stupid, wimpy, lame-o girls, Butch resulted to drugs as a means of escape. One night in his usual spot selling them, he sees someone he never expects to see there. Greens.


**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own the Powerpuff Girls and related characters. They belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. **

**Summary: After his countless losses to the Powerpuff Girls, a group of stupid, wimpy, lame-o girls, Butch resulted to drugs as a means of escape. One night in his usual spot selling them, he sees someone he never expects to see there. Greens.**

* * *

**Escape**

The sound of the bustling city of Townsville surrounded Butch as he smoked his cares away, the cigarette limply nestled in between two calloused fingers as it crackled and shriveled up like a prune. His obsidian hair shadowed his emerald eyes as he glanced at both entrances of the alleyway, a large hand thumping to an unfamiliar beat on the dumpster beside him. Butch ignored the foul smell of the trash, paying more attention to his cigarette smoke that swished and curved in the air. He was an experienced smoker that didn't feel like quiting anytime soon, no matter how much his blue-eyed brother complained. Smoking made time fly by as he waited for clients he pushes drugs to.

Butch jerked his head towards the sound of footsteps echoing in the alley and he composed himself, not wanting to scare off this client. The person walked with purpose, their hands shoved in the pockets of their emerald green hoodie, that was flipped up to conceal their identity. They obviously didn't want to be recognized.

_Newbie,_ Butch thought to himself, any experienced drugie wouldn't bother to hide their face. He smirked as the small figure stopped before the moon's light could highlight their masked features.

"Boss?" A female voice queried Butch, her head tilting in confusion as she stared on at Butch.

"Nah, he got caught up in something tonight, I'm taking his shift. What do you need?" Butch answered, leaning forward to the petite girl. She cowered back, raising her sleeve to rub at her nose.

"He won't he back all night?" She lowered her dainty hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nope, but he left me all of his stuff, I can give you what you want," Butch sensed the fear in the girl so he didn't dare move closer without her consent. Boss was a determined and straight forward man that couldn't care less about you, only about what you have in your wallet. He was square-headed and had souless grey eyes that bored through your skull. Butch didn't want to have to see the hefty man's gun anytime soon, so he made sure the proximity between them didn't get any smaller.

"Shit. On this night of all nights," she grumbled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Fuck!" She screeched.

"Listen I got what you need, it's alright," Butch nearly pleaded her. "The same stuff just a different guy," he shrugged.

"Boss would be mad at you if I left without buying, huh?" The short girl stepped a little closer, her beat up Converse booming throughout the alleyway.

"Yeah it's been a slow day, I don't need my supply getting cut off..." Butch trailed off into thought about all the bad things that would happen if he had yet another slow day.

"Alright," she lowered her hood, a frown gracing her pixie features. She flipped her choppy ebony locks over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. Her apple green eyes bored into Butch's wide ones as she cocked her hip.

"Buttercup? The fuck are you doing here?" Butch stifled his laughter.

"Shut up you dick, you want me to go somewhere else? Or even call Boss and complain about you? That'd make him pretty mad..." Buttercup taunted Butch, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. Her eyes flashed, her lips curling upwards in that signature smug smirk.

"Why do you need drugs?" Butch scoffed. "What do you need to escape from? Your fame? Your fortune? Your adoring fans?" He spat, a glare etched on his chisceled face as his voice went from a hidden giggle to a mocking shout.

"How about my perfect sisters? Or the constant pressure? Or all the times I get yelled at for smoking? Motherfucker, can't I take a break a few times a day and just enjoy a smoke? No, that'd be ruining the town's perfect image of me," she tossed her hands up in the air. Sensing that she could go on forever Buttercup took a breath and cut to the chase, "Are you gonna sell me the shit or what?"

"Fine, what do I care if a 'Puff puffs a joint?" Butch smirked at his witty play on words, "See what I did there?"

"Fucking genius, now hand me my shit," Buttercup held out her hand with her sweaty palm up.

"What do you want, exactly?" Butch asked as he started digging through Boss's ripped up bag, shoving packets of drugs, cigarettes, and lighters around it.

"There should be a bag with 'BC' on it," Buttercup leaned over to peer into the bag.

"Is that for you? Boss always told us not to get our grody fingerprints on that bag; it was reserved for a 'special client'." Butch said while still digging. He finally found it and pulled it out.

"Yeah, that's me..." The lack of energy in Buttercup's voice revealed that she wasn't proud of that statement. Butch heldout the bag and Buttercup quickly pocketed it. Butch kept his hand hand out and wiggled his fingers.

Butch lifted his eyebrow,"Money?"

Buttercup dropped her eyes to her feet and rocked back and forth on her heels, "About that."

"Don't fucking tell me you get it for free because you're a fucking Powderpuff," Butch's voice got stiff, Buttercup didn't answer. Butch said it again, his voice ridden with anger, "Don't tell me you get it for free because you're a fucking PUFF!"

Buttercup flinched and covered Butch's mouth, slamming his head against the brick wall behind him. A grunt passed his lips and he groaned. "Shut your pie hole, will you? Someone might hear you!" She slowly slid her hand off his soft lips, "I pay it, just not with money."

"Then what?" Butch just realized how close they were and wondered why for the first time he realized her sparkly emerald eyes and soft pink lips. These features instantly calmed him.

"I-I pay for it in a different way..." Buttercup's eyes shifted back down.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Butch snorted.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Buttercup looked up at her counterpart with pleading eyes.

"Butterfly, I think there's a lot of things I'm not telling anyone about this night." Butch casually leaned his hand on the brick wall.

Buttercup pushed his chest stubbornly, "Don't fucking call me that."

"Sorry," Butch held his hands in defense.

"I have sex with him, alright?" Buttercup took off her hoodie and threw it on the ground revealing a sexy jade green lingurie, "So can we get this over with and not tell anyone?"

Butch grabbed her arms, stopping her from removing anymore clothing, "Don't do this to yourself, Cup. Let's not and say we did, alright? I mean, damn you're sexy in that and sure I've fucked my fair share of woman for drugs, which is the best part of this job, but come on this isn't you. Why can't you just pay with money?"

Buttercup jerked her arms from his grasp, "If I did I could be easily caught, I explained my problem to Boss and this was his only other offer; I'm desperate and it's a win-win situation," Buttercup looked down and continued, "The Chemical X in me makes me-"

"Stop, I don't need details! I know all about what Chemical X does, remember I have it too," Butch just looked at this frail girl who seemed to have languished since he fought her last, "You're not desperate Butterbabe."

Buttercup looked up with clouded eyes and tears running down her light pink cheeks, "And yet here I am about to fuck you."

Butch just studied Buttercup's longing face before he reached down into his pocket and pulled out two fresh cigarettes, "Want one?"

Buttercup quickly grabbed one without hesitation, "Yes."

Butch lit the cigarettes and they both sunk down onto the asphalt. A few awkward minutes passed by before Butch broke the silence.

"You might want this," Butch said handing Buttercup her emerald green hoodie.

"Thanks," she said handing Butch her cigarette before sliding it back on.

"Boss is a dick," Butch puffed out.

"Tell me about it, he makes it a misson to swindle anyone he can into doing drugs just for the money. He runs around ruining everyone's lives." Buttercup tapped the cigarette and sparks flew off.

"He got me into it when he saw one of our losses against you guys. He said it'd make me feel better and stronger." Buttercup looked over at Butch when he started retelling the story of his first time. Could her and her sisters really be the cause of his drug abuse? All of Townsville knows about Butch's abuse; the drugs, the lack of money in his family, the underage drinking, all of it. She always dismissed it as getting what he deserves but now she's seeing it in a new light. He had been created to fight her and bring havoc onto Townsville, he didn't choose that. Would it matter though? Buttercup didn't know and figured Butch probably didn't either. Doesn't matter, anyway.

"You got into drugs because me?" Buttercup shifted awkwardly.

Butch took along drag and smirked, "Don't turn yourself into the bad guy, Butterfly, you're the hero remember?"

Buttercup turned her attention back to the moon and took another drag, "I'm no hero, and I told you not to call me that."

"Please, you're closer to hero than me. Kids tell their parents that they want to grow and be you. Know what kids tell their parents about me? That they hope you kick my ass and send me to jail." Butch followed her gaze to the moon but soon realized it wasn't nearly as beautiful as Buttercup so he quickly turned back to her.

"I'm sure they don't say those exact words." Buttercup tried to lighten a true statement.

"Gee thanks I'm touched to know that kids don't say 'ass' when talking about me" Butch joked.

"I don't think you've given yourself enough credit, Butch. You're strong and persistant, hell you've given me the toughest fight of my career." Buttercup turned to Butch and smiled seeing that he was already looking at her. _Stupid, _she thought to herself, _it's Butch! Fucking son of a bitch Butch. Stop feeling stuff for him._

"Well, that just pulled on my heart strings," Butch wiped a fake tear, "Thanks Butterbabe."

Buttercup jabbed Butch with her shoulder, "Don't call me that either."

"Sure thing, Cupcake," Butch boyishly grinned.

"Dick," Buttercup turned back to the moon.

"You're welcome to call me that anytime you please," Butch jabbed her back. A few more puffs passed. "So how about you?" Butch queried.

"How about me?" Buttercup asked without redirecting her gaze.

"How he trap you?" Butch leaned back against the brick.

"Well, one night after being yelled yet agin for not being perfect, I decided to take a walk," Buttercup leaned back next to Butch just a centimeter away from touching shoulders. "He spotted me crying in this alleyway and tried to comfort me. Being desperate I let him convince me to try a joint. His stuff is so God damn addicting I couldn't stop myself from wanting more. God fucking damn this shit!" Buttercup stretched far enough to kick Boss's bag.

Butch jumped up to check the bag for any damage, "Fucking calm down will you? Want me to get killed?"

"Why does he do this to us Butch? Such good people getting addicted to such a shitty life." Buttercup took the longest drag her lungs would allow.

"Can't do anything about it now. It's the life we've chosen for ourselves." Butch sat back down purposely closer to Buttercup.

"So there's no escape?" Buttercup quickly sat up, alarmed.

"None that I know of. Everyone that started on Boss's shit died on Boss's shit." Butch leaned back again.

"So that's it? We'll just die drugies?" Buttercup sat back in horror.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." Butch laughed.

"It is! Don't realize that, Butch!? When I picture myself in the future it's not with a joint in my hand." Buttercup folded her arms making sure the lit bud wasn't near Butch to burn him.

"Calm down Butterfly, you're too strong to die like that." Butch smirked as he let out a puff.

"And you?" Buttercup sat up and looked at Butch.

"What do you care?" Butch tilted his head, "We're enemies right?"

"Yeah, but I care about you," Buttercup shrugged.

"You don't want the drugs to kill me so that you can?" Butch had a way of getting what he wanted to know out of people.

"No, I don't want you dead at all!" Buttercup was getting frustrated, Butch was twisting her words.

"You just want me tortured and beat up? Damn, just take me out of my misery Cup," Butch smiled, _it's working!_

"No I want you safe and happy and not dead or injured in anyway!" Buttercup was almost losing it.

"But I'm your enemy, you hate me don't you?" Butch had almost gotten her to say it.

"I'm supposed to but I don't, alright? I think you're attractive and strong and the way you smile just gets me all jittery and I like you even though I'm supposed to hate you." Buttercup bit her lip, _the fuck did I say?_

Butch smiled, _fuck yeah._

"You like me?" Butch threw away his cigarette.

Buttercup looked down at hers and smashed it into the ground, "Yeah but don't use that against me and tell eveyone," Buttercup paused for a second still scraping the ground with the bud, "Dick."

Butch then cupped her cheek in his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about that." Butch winked.

"Come here you ass," Buttercup smiled as there lips touched once more.

* * *

**Yep! Pretty much it. I had one story in mind, then I thought of another, and then this happened. Tell me what you think in a review! :D**

**-TDC21**


End file.
